Please Teach Me
by EverShadow
Summary: Santana is Brittany's favorite teacher. Brittana: COMPLETED
1. Lesson 1

_Summer before freshman year_

"Hey Brit, come here for a second." Santana shouted from the living room. Brittany was in the kitchen, desperately trying to figure out the microwave.

"Um…ok…" Brittany shouted back before throwing caution to the wind and pushing a few buttons and rushing back to her best friend. Santana lay on the couch and Brittany nonchalantly flopped down next to her, cuddling close. The two of them had always been like this since they first met in elementary. Physical contact was natural. Santana didn't really get the affection anywhere else; it was always, gymnastics, cheerleading, homework, school. And then she had to maintain her façade, date the popular boy even if she hated the way they draped their arms around her. Santana always envied the way Brittany seemed natural with any sort of affection, perhaps that was what drew them together. She needed what Brittany was all too happy to give.

"Mm, why do none of these scenes make sense?" Brittany asked.

"These are previews, Brit." Santana sometimes wondered how the blonde's mind worked. It was a wonder she was even able to get to high school, albeit Santana helped Brittany with all her studying. Even if Brittany wasn't the brightest light bulb, she was still able to understand what Santana taught.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Brittany replied and snuggled closer. Santana ruffled her hair. Suddenly, Santana sat up.

"I smell burning." Brittany looked guilty.

"Oh…whoops." In a second, Santana was on her feet and ran into the kitchen. Brittany stared at the floor, twiddling her thumbs until Santana came back with a not-burnt bag of popcorn.

"I threw the old one out." She said, dropping the new bag into Brittany's lap. "B, you should've told me what you were doing." Brittany couldn't look her best friend in the eye. No matter what stupid thing she did, Santana would never get angry at her and it made her feel bad.

"Sorry, I was trying to do something right." Santana linked pinkies.

"I know, come on, let's get back to the movie." This time, she rested her head in the blonde's lap.

"This is so cool, it's like…my first R movie." Brittany whispered in awe. Santana turned to look at her.

"You mean you've never snuck into one?" Brittany shook her head. "Seriously? We need to do that sometime. Puck and I have done it so many times I've forgotten." The blonde could only nod, entranced by the screen in front of her. Santana shrugged and grabbed a fist full of popcorn.

About halfway through the movie, the two main characters had started engaging in rather intimate activities. Santana felt slightly embarrassed to be watching this so she instead turned to look at Brittany. She had a slightly awed, slightly confused look on her face.

"What are they doing?" Brittany asked. The comment shocked Santana so much that she literally fell off the couch.

"Are you serious?" She demanded, pausing the movie. "Did you sleep through sex-ed?" Brittany stared at her friend.

"No…I just didn't understand what they were doing…I mean, it looked like they were just naked…and stuff." Santana stared at her friend. She was not about to explain the workings of sex. "Hey San?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you kissed Puck?" Santana gave her an incredulous look.

"We're dating, aren't we? So yeah. Wait, don't tell me you've never kissed…" Brittany shook her head.

"When we tried, I head butted him." She admitted. "After that he was kind of afraid to go near me." Santana sat on the couch and let the movie play on. But she couldn't get the idea that _Brittany had never kissed anyone_ out of her head. She had stopped paying attention to the movie but Brittany, ever engrossed in it, ignored her friend's troubles. By the time the movie had ended, Santana had only paid attention to about half of it. In that instant, she made up her mind.

"Hey Brit?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Santana pulled away from their cuddling.

"Do you want me to show you how it's done?"

"Making popcorn?" Brittany asked innocently. Santana laughed.

"No, kissing!" Brittany cocked her head curiously.

"Wait…how? There's no boy…" She replied.

"You don't need a boy. Girls can kiss too. We're just friends, we can friend kiss." Santana explained. This seemed to make sense to Brittany.

"Ok." She sat indian style, facing the Latina and closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Santana giggled.

"No, that's not how you do it. Open your eyes." Brittany opened her eyes. In the dark, illuminated by the light of the tv, they glittered a dark, inviting blue. Santana sat a little closer.

"Ok, when you kiss someone, usually you make eye contact with them first." Brittany stared deep into Santana's eyes. "Alright, lean in a little, not too fast." Brittany leaned in. When Santana continued it was a whisper on Brittany's lips. "Now…close your eyes…and kiss me." The blonde did just as she asked and kissed her deep and hard. Brittany's lips were soft and tasted like cherry lip gloss. They were the exact opposite of Puck's, who had hard, chapped lips and often attacked Santana's in an unhindered, rough manner. Santana almost melted into the kiss, but before she lost control, she pulled away.

"That was, um, good. Are you sure you haven't done it before?" Brittany blinked and shook her head. "Well, um, you're a natural, that's all I have to say."

"Thanks!" Brittany was glad, that was the first time she had been told she was a natural at something besides dancing. Santana turned away, trying to act normal but the kiss was anything but. She had kissed plenty of guys before but this was her first girl, and it happened to be Brittany. It was fine though, they were just best friends. Best friends were allowed to do this, plus it was purely educational. Santana remembered when she taught Brittany how to back flip; it was just like that, nothing more. She reclined in Brittany's arms, ignoring the nagging feeling in her chest.


	2. Lesson 2

Lesson 2

_Freshman Year_

He seemed nice enough. He was the wide receiver for the school football team, he took her out to Breadsticks on their first date, he was a senior and he had a car. And since Brittany now knew how to kiss, she did so when he leaned in. Kissing him was different from Santana and Brittany wasn't particularly sure she liked it as much. But she did exactly what Santana did, date the football player, be popular, get through high school. She didn't understand why it was important, but Santana said it and she believed every word that Santana said. And it was fine.

Until he started pressuring her to have sex.

Brittany understood it (after going to the library and looking at picture books.) She also understood that it was the reason why Santana dropped by her house unannounced, rifled through her medicine cabinet, took some pain pills and curled up on the couch watching the Discovery Channel. Brittany didn't ask; it wasn't her place. Santana never told her anything if she tried to pry. But in between commercials, Brittany caught her mumbling to herself, saying something along the lines of "stupid Puck…that fucking hurt." And "Fuck the things I do to be queen bee." And "I'm glad I brought a condom, idiot doesn't understand the meaning of safe sex." And Brittany just sat there with Santana's head in her lap stroking her hair while Santana cursed Puck to all kinds of hell and pretended that the wetness on her cheeks were not tears.

"If Santana did it, it can't be bad…" Brittany thought to herself. So when her football playing boyfriend told her he had booked a motel room for after prom (something that most freshmen would kill to go to) she nodded her head and smiled at him.

But she had to tell Santana. She was never good at anything so she wanted to clear it with the one person she trusted more than anyone else in the world. Santana had landed herself a date with another senior on the football team, explaining to Puck that this was a good move for both of them, something about raising her social status and dragging him along. Santana was over at Brittany's putting on the blonde's make up for her when she let it slip.

"Um…he booked a hotel." Santana almost smeared Brittany's eyeliner in surprise.

"Really?" She said, regaining composure.

"I think he wants to have sex." Brittany suggested. Santana scraped her mind for whatever else it could mean.

"I guess so." Santana replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"What do I do?" Brittany asked. Santana didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to tell her that it hurt the first time, or that it probably wasn't going to get much better the few times after that. She didn't want to scare her best friend. But mostly she didn't want to think about this obvious sleaze bag touching her best friend in ways that she…

Santana cut her thoughts off by saying,

"I dunno, just lie there."

"But…isn't that kind of boring?" Brittany asked. "Is that it?"

"I mean, it's not like he's going to care." Santana said curtly.

"But you've slept with Puck." Santana winced. This was the first time that Brittany acknowledged that fact. Sure the two of them had done it more than once and more than often she went over to Brittany's house after that to curl up and watch a movie but this was the first that Brittany let on that she knew the two of them were doing more than just making out. For some reason, that didn't sit well with Santana and she didn't know why.

"What about it?" Santana asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could…"

"Brittany! Santana! Your dates are here!" Santana and Brittany both got up.

"You'll be fine." Santana said and did something uncharacteristic of her. She kissed Brittany on the forehead; not a simple feat given how much taller the blonde was. But she made the effort and planted a kiss right above her left eyebrow. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed it.

"Listen, call me tomorrow morning, ok? Let's go out or something to celebrate." Santana suggested. Brittany smiled.

"Ok!" She linked pinkies with Santana and the two of them went downstairs to meet their dates.

* * *

Brittany didn't call Santana the next day. This had never happened before. Brittany listened to every word that her best friend said and always obeyed her command. So when the day went by and Brittany still had not called, Santana got worried. The first thing she did was phone the jackass that probably bedded her the night before.

"Where is she you asshole?" Santana demanded.

"Hello to you too." He replied.

"Cut the crap, where is she?"

"I dunno, I dropped her off at her house this morning. She's still there for all I know." Santana let out of a frustrated sigh and hung up. She walked the few blocks it took to get to Brittany's house. Her mother's car was in the driveway and Santana walked right up to the door and knocked. When Brittany's mother answered, she looked troubled.

"Hi Santana! Come in." She moved away from the door and Santana walked in. "I'm glad you're here…Brittany hasn't left her room all day. Is she alright? I thought she was with you all night." Santana smiled a fake smile. That was the lie both of them had told their parents; that they were with each other the whole night.

"She must be tired. We went to bed kind of late." Santana lied.

"Well ok, she's upstairs. I'll fix up a snack." Santana waited until her mother was out of sight before bounding up the stairs and knocking on the door to Brittany's room.

"B? B are you in there?" There was a slight shuffling noise followed by an "ow" and then the door opened. Brittany looked like a mess. Her hair, which was in a bun the previous night was now a nest of tangles and frizz. Her makeup was smeared and running and her eyes were puffy.

"Hey San." She smiled and it looked terrifying. Santana grabbed her hand and led her into the room. The first thing she did was clean up the mess that was evidence of last night. She removed her makeup, made her take a shower and brushed her hair.

"I take it it didn't go so well?" Santana asked.

"It hurt." Brittany admitted. "But he seemed to enjoy it." Santana scoffed.

"They always do."

"Did I do something wrong?" Brittany asked.

"No, B, you're fine."

"I'm not sure I want to do that again." She whispered, cuddling with Santana and eating the snacks her mom brought. Santana stroked her hair and said nothing. "Can you sleep over tonight?"

"Sure babe." Santana phoned her parents to let her know. They muttered something about never being at home before she hung up and flung herself back onto the bed. Brittany curled up next to her. They stayed like that until the lights all went out in the house. Brittany as this point was playing with Santana's fingers.

"Hey San?" Brittany whispered, not sure if her friend had fallen asleep or not.

"Mm?" Santana murmured sleepily.

"Can you teach me?" She asked.

"Teach you what?" Santana replied but she already knew what Brittany wanted and her heart started pounding.

"How to have good sex. I don't think I'm doing it right…" Brittany replied. Santana said nothing and froze. After a minute, Brittany moved away. "Sorry. It's just that…you're a good teacher." She replied.

"No, no, it's…it's complicated. And different with two girls." Santana replied, almost stumbling over her words. Brittany looked confused and then broke into a smile.

"Like kissing!" She said excitedly. This time, it was Santana's turn to regard her best friend with a inquisitive look. "I mean, kissing with girls is different! It's softer! I like it!" Santana was surprised into laughing.

"Yeah, kinda like that, but more serious."

"I wanna try! Please, please, please?" Brittany bounced up and down on the bed excitedly. Santana shook her head. The girl seriously had no issues with it at all. _"You never think about the consequences, do you?"_ She thought. _"Well, why should I?"_

"Are you sure?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded vigorously and Santana couldn't help but break into a smile. "Fine, come here." Brittany scooted closer to her. Santana took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she was about to do this. She cupped Brittany's face and kissed her.

Since their last kiss, Brittany had gotten better and more aggressive. Even if her boyfriend was an asshat, he was definitely experienced enough to teach Brittany a few things.

_"I'm better."_ Santana thought. Brittany tasted like the apples that her mom brought up for the two of them and Santana wanted to keep kissing her forever. Almost instinctively, she ran her hands up and down Brittany's sides. She felt Brittany flinch and broke the kiss.

"You ok?" She asked, worried she had triggered a bad memory of the previous night. Brittany giggled.

"It tickles." She admitted. Santana sighed in relief. "Don't stop, it felt good." Santana let out a small growl and went back to kissing her. She let her hands roam under the hem of Brittany's shirt and along the smooth skin of her hip.

_"What am I doing? This could be social suicide!"_ Santana thought. _"On the other hand…it could be profitable…wait, just shut up Santana, stop thinking." _She felt Brittany do the same thing to her and chills ran up and down her spine. Puck had never been so gentle, even if he tried. In fact, none of the boys had hands this soft. She slowly lowered herself onto Brittany, trailing kisses down her neck. A brief image of Brittany in the same position but with her boyfriend on top while they lay in a seedy motel room flashed through Santana's head. She forced herself to ignore it.

_"I'll make everything feel better."_ She promised before lifting Brittany's shirt over her head and kissing the exposed skin, replacing whatever kisses _he_ left. She thought back to the few times that Puck actually thought about her during sex and the things he had done. Santana had never slept with a girl, but she definitely had an idea of what might feel good. So when she tugged off Brittany's pajama pants and made Brittany gasp and grip the base of her neck tighter, she knew that she had some something right.

* * *

"Wow." That was the only word that escaped Brittany's mouth an hour later. The two of them were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Santana sat up. "That's…definitely not like last night. Sex with girls is different."

"Yeah, well, sex with boys isn't that bad either." Santana replied though she couldn't think of an example that would support her statement. Puck wasn't bad, he was just too rough sometimes.

"I like sex with girls." Brittany said, looping her arm around Santana's neck and kissing her. Santana smiled and rolled over, holding Brittany and stroking her hair. Suddenly, Brittany sat up.

"Wait, what about you?" She asked.

"What about me?" Santana repeated.

"Don't I have to do that to you to?" Brittany pointed to Santana.

"You don't have to."

"I want to!" Brittany started bouncing on the bed again. Santana shook her head.

"No, it's…" But Brittany had already grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it off. Santana gasped with surprise.

"Yoink! This is fun!" Brittany giggled, kissing Santana's bare skin. Her breath caught in her throat whenever the blonde's lips touched her.

"I don't think…" But Brittany nipped her skin and she shut up. In her mind, Santana was glad that it was Brittany making her feel this way. If someone else made her shut up like Brittany could, that might completely blow her reputation out of the sky. But she still felt scared when she felt her best friend tug at her sweatpants.

"Teach me how this works." Brittany pleaded. Santana didn't know how and she knew that if she didn't, Brittany would just go for it anyway. She grabbed Brittany's hand and guided it.

"Um…I guess right here…a little softer." Santana felt her heart start to pound at an unnatural rate. She could feel the tension rising in her chest. "Um…to…the left a little…" And when Brittany followed her instructions, Santana saw stars.


	3. Lesson 3

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, more to come. Song is "Clumsy" by Our Lady Peace

Lesson 3

A small blonde girl, no older than 8, sat in front of a broken radio and shook it back and forth. From the look of the radio, it had been through its last days and the rattling sound brought no comfort to the child who desperately needed it to work. Her mother was busy chatting with a friend so she was too busy to realize that her daughter had begun crying in the middle of the park.

Someone did notice though, as she swept the park with her chocolate colored eyes. She noticed the girl right away, as if the sun shining down only shone on her. The girl radiated light and the dark skinned girl couldn't help but walk towards her.

"What's wrong?" Asked the dark skinned girl.

"It won't work." The blonde bawled. The brunette looked at the radio and took it out of her hands. The blonde sniffled and watched hopefully. She fiddled with the dials, noted the dents where it had been dropped too many times and handed it back.

"It's broke." She said in her not so perfect English. The blonde started bawling again and the brunette was overcome with the need to comfort her. This was not something she was used to. Her parents had too many kids to comfort just one so she had just learned to get along by herself.

"What did you need it for anyway?" The brunette asked.

"To listen to music." The blonde wailed. The brunette hesitated and sat down next to her. The blonde had stopped bawling and had reduced it to silent tears over her broken radio. Suddenly, an idea came to the small brunette. She remembered a song she heard her mother sing to her younger brother.

_"Throw away the radio suitcase_

_ That keeps you awake_

_ Hide the telephone in case, you_

_ Realize that sometimes you're not ok."_

The blonde girl's tears stopped and she stared at the brunette in amazement. The brunette blushed.

"I'm singing for you, ok?" She said, turning away.

"You have a pretty voice." The blonde said, getting up and dusting off her skirt. "Sing!" For a second, the brunette contemplated standing and walking away but when she turned back, the blonde had started twirling in circles. _"She's dancing…"_ The brunette realized. She looked down at the broken radio. _"She needs music." _ The brunette felt compelled to continue.

_"Maybe you should sleep,_

_ Maybe you just need a friend_

_ As clumsy as you've been_

_ There's no one laughing_

_ You will be safe in here."_

The blonde's movements were elegant. Her hair blew in the breeze and she almost melted into the brunette's voice as if the brunette were controlling her through her singing.

_"Throw away this very old shoelace_

_ That tripped you again_

_ Try and shrug it off, shrug it off, shrug it off_

_ It's only skin now_

_ You need to understand_

_ There's nothing fake about this_

_ You need to let me in, I'm watching you."_

The movement in her arms, her legs, the way she closed her eyes and smiled into the sun. She was the light that the brunette lacked but didn't know it yet. All she knew was that she couldn't take her eyes off of her and she couldn't stop singing.

_"Maybe you should sleep,_

_ And maybe you just need_

_ A friend as clumsy as you've been_

_ There's no one laughing_

_ You will be safe in here_

_ You will be safe here."_

The last note carried off into the distance and the blond opened her eyes slowly, standing up straight.

"You're good." The blonde said bending down. "Do you think you can teach me how to sing like you? I can dance, but I can't sing." The brunette wanted to say something, anything but in the distance, she heard her mother calling for her.

"I gotta go." She said, standing up.

"Wait!" The blonde said. The brunette didn't stop though, she kept walking. "My name's Brittany! Nice to meet you!" The brunette didn't look back. She didn't want to know the light she was leaving behind.


	4. Lesson 4

_Sophomore Year/Present_

"To the right." Santana gasped before frowning. "No, Brittany, your other right."

"Oh." Brittany mumbled through the kiss. When she fixed her mistake, Santana let out a small cry and tensed up in Brittany's arms. Brittany kissed the top of her forehead as Santana came down from the high. When the brunette looked into the blonde's eyes, she smiled.

"I've gotten better?"

"You still don't know your left from your right." Santana scolded. "Am I going to have to teach you again?" Her dark eyes were filled with a playful threat and she flipped Brittany onto her back. Brittany closed her eyes and grinned and arched her back.

"Mmk." She said.

"Maybe I should punish you instead." Santana hissed, straddling her.

"Mmk." Brittany repeated, her grin only widening. Santana smirked and got off of her and proceeded to pick up her clothing from Brittany's floor. Brittany sat up, shocked.

"Hey!" She balked. "Wait, I thought when you said punish you were going to do the thing with the pom-pom!" Santana looked at her mischievously.

"That's a reward babe." Brittany pouted.

"Pleeaaasee?" She put on her best puppy dog eyes knowing Santana was extremely vulnerable to the effect. Santana looked away before she was pulled in. Brittany then began sniffling. "I thought I did well..." Santana turned around.

"Oh fuck you."

"Mmk!" Brittany lay back down and Santana burst into laughter and climbed into bed on top of her. She kissed her and Brittany looped her arms around her neck.

"I love you, San." Brittany whispered. Santana's eyes went wide and she backed off. Brittany looked at her, panic welling in her throat.

"What did I do?" Brittany asked. "Am I being punished again?" She held up her hands. "Look! Right, left!" She held up her left hand an then her right hand respectively. Santana shook her head.

"That's not it. What the hell did you say?" She demanded.

"I said 'I love you, San.'" Brittany repeated.

"As a friend, right?" Santana replied.

"No...like how Finn loves Rachel, or how Mr. Shue loves that crazy counselor lady." Brittany insisted. "I love you." She said it with a casual smile as if she had said it all her life. Santana let her words sink in before starting to put on her clothes.

"No, Brittany, you don't know what the word 'love' means. We have sex every so often but that does not constitute love." Santana snapped, slipping on her socks. _"Oh god...why..."_ Brittany looked down at the bed, confused and pouting.

"I was so sure I was right this time..." She mumbled. Santana placed her hands on her shoulders.

"We're best friends, Brit."

"We have lots of sex. I don't see Mercedes and Kurt having sex. Or Puck and Finn, even when they didn't hate each other's guts."

"That's because Kurt is gay and Puck and Finn don't like anything that has the same amount or more balls than...that's not the point Brit. The point is you don't love me like that." Santana said this in the gentlest way she could. "I like you and I like having sex with you but nothing more than that." She squeezed her shoulders and stood up.

"Then teach me." Brittany blurted. "I mean...you've always taught me how this stuff works. Teach me what love is." Santana paused. A few seconds passed before Santana opened the door.

"I can't. In order to teach you, I'd have to be in love with you and I'm not." She closed the door as she made her exit. Brittany brought her knees up to her face and frowned. There was a hurt feeling in her chest, almost like she couldn't breathe or wanted to cry. Instead, she waited until she heard Santana's car pull away and went to go talk to the person who told her she was in love.

* * *

"You were wrong."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not in love with Santana." Brittany replied. "She said so."

"You told her?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. Brittany nodded. "Oh boy, this is great." Quinn looked around as if the answers would come from the air. "Look, I don't know what she said to you..."

"She said 'No, Brittany, you don't know what the word 'love' means. And 'We have sex every so often but that does not constitute love.'" Brittany replied. Quinn made a face when the image of the two having sex popped into her head but she quickly shook it off.

"Sweetie, you might not know what the word 'love' means but I sure as hell do. The way you follow Santana with your eyes, the way you trail after her and seek her approval, the way you light up when she walks into the room, honey, that's love."

"But she said..."

"She's scared, Brit. You want to know why?" Quinn asked. Brittany nodded. "She loves you too. I watch her. I know. When you're not looking, she's staring directly at you and she smiles. Santana never smiles at anyone like that. You know what else? She laughs when you're around and a bitch when you're not."

"Wait...she loves me?" Brittany tried to clarify and wrap her mind around the idea.

"Duh. Everyone knows."

"Even Finn?"

"Even Finn who is almost as dense as you are." Brittany looked around the room. It was particularly hot that day, even if the AC was cranked up. And something had to be funny because she couldn't stop smiling and she didn't know why. All she knew was that she wanted to get up and dance. She looked back at Quinn who smiled at her sweetly.

"What do I do?" Brittany asked.

"Hah. I have no idea how to handle Santana. That's your job."

"I might have an idea..." The two turned sharply to see Puck standing in the doorway, hands in his pocket.

"How long have you been there?" Quinn demanded.

"Long enough. I have an idea."

"Remember the last idea you had?" Quinn reminded.

"Look, how the hell was I supposed to know that it would blow up in the locker?" Puck defended. "But seriously, I have a great idea."

"What is it?" Brittany asked. Puck smiled.

"Make out with me." Quinn stood up and hit him on the shoulder.

"You pig!"

"Ow ow! No, hear me out, seriously please."

"I don't see how making out with you is going to make Santana any happier." Brittany commented and then, casting a glance at Quinn who looked about to murder Puck, "or Quinn."

"Listen." Puck insisted. "Jealousy is like...crack for girls like Santana. When she wants something, she'll get it. If someone else gets in there before her, she goes nuts trying to get it back." Brittany nodded, this was true. She remembered back in Kindergarten when a boy took Santana's legos and she beat the crap out of him, forcing her into time out. "I mean, back when we were dating, I used to hook up with all kinds of girls just to get her jealous because phew, that girl is hot when she shoves you against the wall..."

"You're on thin ice, buddy." Quinn hissed.

"But you're hotter, babe." Puck added quickly. Quinn twisted her lip and frowned.

"As much as I hate you right now, maybe it would work." Quinn said. Brittany looked back and forth at the two of them.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Puck smirked.

"Positive, trust me, it'll be fool proof."

* * *

On the pretense of summer, Puck called party to celebrate. Everyone from the Glee club arrived in the evening where there was beer and liquor in stacks on the kitchen counter. Brittany poured herself a sprite and pretended it was alcohol. It didn't take long before everyone was singing and dancing in the living room and making a general mess. Puck sat right next to Brittany who looked increasingly uncomfortable due to Santana glaring daggers at the two of them. Puck yawned, stretched his arms and put one around the blonde's shoulders who tensed a little. Santana bristled and took another long drink from her solo cup.

"Hey Brit...you're looking fine today." Puck drawled. Brittany could smell the alcohol on his breath and wasn't sure if he was acting or not.

"Thanks, Puck." She said awkwardly. Puck, making eye contact with Santana for a second so that he knew she was watching, leaned over and kissed Brittany. Brittany inwardly shirked but forced herself to kiss him back. Even without opening her eyes, she could feel the hate emanating from the couch across the room. She broke the kiss.

"I um...I'll be right back." She said hastily before rushing off. Puck settled back down.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Finn asked, sitting to the other side of him.

"Getting into her pants, what do you think I'm doing?" Puck sneered.

"You have Quinn!" Finn raised his voice.

"Yeah well, baby mama hasn't been all that exciting lately. I'm thinking about trying out the other blonde, see if she's still as good as I remember. Maybe knock her up a little too." Puck wondered if he had gone to far.

"You're way out of line." Finn stood up. The next thing he knew, Santana had walked over to them and dumped her cup all over Puck's head.

"What the hell?" Puck yelled, standing up. Santana kicked him as hard as she could in the crotch and he went down on his knees. She punched the side of his head.

"You fucking stay away from her!"

"Santana!" Finn grabbed her arms and pulled her away while Puck rolled around on the floor in pain. "Chill out!"

"Get your frankenhands off of me before I remove them!" Santana shouted, stomping on his foot.

"San!" Everyone stopped and looked at Brittany who had her hands covering her mouth. She rushed over to Puck. "Puck are you ok?" Santana let out a cry of frustration and stormed out of the house.

"Fuck me." Puck groaned, eyes scrunched up in pain. Quinn knelt down beside him.

"Told you it wouldn't work." She said, stroking his head before turning to Brittany. "I'll take care of genius here. Go after her." Brittany nodded and chased after Santana.

"Santana, wait!" Brittany yelled. Santana walked faster. "Wait! Please!"

"I don't want to hear it Brittany." She snapped.

"Please, wait, it wasn't supposed to be like this!" Brittany caught up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Be like what? You and Puck sucking face? Please, you'd suck face with anyone." Brittany shrunk away.

"It wasn't like that." She whispered.

"Explain then. Explain this."

"Puck thought it was a good idea..."

"And you went with it?" Santana almost laughed.

"So did Quinn." Santana was taken aback by this. She didn't expect Quinn to be part of the explanation.

"What?" Brittany bit her lip.

"I love you, San." She admitted.

"What? No, Brit, we've been over this, no you don't."

"Quinn and Puck said that...if I could make you jealous...then you'd admit that you love me too." Santana's heartbeat quickened. _"How did they know?"_

"Well they're wrong. I'm not in love with you."

"But they said that..."

"They're wrong, ok?" Santana snapped.

"Why are you crying?" Brittany reached up and brushed away the tears falling from Santana's eyes. Santana bit her lip. She seized Brittany's face in her hands and kissed her deep and hard. When they broke apart, Santana wiped the tears away.

"You're not in love with me." She said. "To you...to you, I'm no one special. I'm...I'm like your teacher. One day you're going to graduate from me and I don't know if I can handle that." Brittany looked down at her feet.

"Well...you're a good teacher. I learn better from you." She said. "And...maybe I can get my PMS from you."

"Ph.D" Santana corrected.

"See? You're always there to correct my mistakes." Brittany took Santana's hands in her own. "I think I could learn from you forever." Santana couldn't help but laugh and she kissed Brittany.

"I don't know if I can do this." She said but both of them knew it was only half hearted.

"It's ok." Brittany said, kissing her forehead. "I do. Just do what I do." She grinned and Santana laughed aloud.

"I guess I should go check on Puck. He deserved all of that though." The two of them held hands and walked the short way back. When they entered the house, Puck was sitting at the table with a bag of ice to his head and Quinn sitting beside him. When the two of them saw Santana and Brittany, specifically their hands laced together, Puck smiled.

"I told you it would work, babe." He said. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned away. Puck mouthed "blowjob" and Santana gave him a disgusted look. The two went onto the back porch. Brittany only left to get two cups of water for them. Santana looked down at her hands. A part of her was still scared as she had been since their first kiss. But each and every time she considered just calling it off, she thought of Brittany's beaming smile. _"It'll be worth it."_ She thought. Santana suddenly had a realization and she smiled, looking at Brittany as she came back with a glass of water in each hand.

"You know, Brit, this is the second time you know how to do something that I don't." She stated. Brittany tilted her head.

"When was the first?"

_ It was her. The first day of elementary school, a brunette girl stood, transfixed by the image of a blonde girl squatting in front of dandelions. There was no mistaking it, that was the blonde that had danced in the park. She wanted to get away but the blonde looked up and walked over, a grin plastered on her face._

_ "Hi!" She said. "You're the girl from the park! The singer!" When the brunette said nothing, the blonde took her hand and shook it. "I'm Brittany."_

_ "Santana." The brunette responded automatically._

_ "You sang for me! Can you do it again? You have a pretty voice." Brittany said, beaming. Santana nodded and before she knew what she was saying, she blurted_

_ "Can you teach me to dance?" The blonde looked like she had just won the lottery. _

_ "Duh!" She took Santana by her hands and led her into the middle of the park. "You know, I could teach you lots of stuff! My mommy says I'm smart." Santana looked at the smiling blonde and believed every word she said._

_ "Teach me."_

The End


End file.
